petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Shelby
Email: nmscat@yahoo.com Real Name: Nancy Date Registered: 10/24/05 05:19PM Last Activity: 10/24/05 05:19PM : My cat Shelby will be 8 years old in December 2005. He weighed 16 pounds and all of a sudden one day I picked him up and noticed he wasn't as heavy. He has asthma attacks when it is wet and damp out so have pills (NOT PREDNISONE-got him off of that a few years ago but may have caused the diabetes) to give him when he needs them. Shelby was diagnosed with diabetes on Oct. 21, 2005. Started on Vetsulin. On it for a month and a half. No luck at all in regulating his levels. All the Vetsulin did was drive me crazy with the rapid drops and rises. Was almost always high PS. Only once did I get levels in the 100s, mostly above 300 and above 250. Starting PZI BCP on November 23rd or 24th. Feed canned food now. I do home test and always test before each shot. Have been shooting at 7:00 AM and 7:00 PM. Shelby also has asthma. It only acts up when it rains. He is on Aminophylline. 1/4 tab once a day as needed. (really need to think of an inhaler for him as the pill is for only as needed0 1U BCP PZI 11/25/05 7:00 PM 576 +3 522 +6 541 +6.5 508 11/26 7:00am 523 +4 384 +7 365 +9 369 7:00 pm 491 11/27 7:00am 492 +7 402 7:00pm 543 +6 385 11/28 7:00am 575 +9.5 556 7:00pm 499 +6 473 11/29 7:00am 469 7:00pm 580 increased dosage to 1 1/2U not sure if I should have done this yet? Will stay on this 1 1/2U for 10 days. +4 375 +7 323 11/30 7:00am 542 7:00pm 494 +7 263 12/1 7:00am 486 8:30pm 460 (late getting him shot tonight) +8 433 12/2 7:00am 439 8:30pm 504 (late getting him shot tonight) +7 299 12/3 7:00am 439 +6.5 464 7:00pm 480 +3.5 515 +5 497 +7.5 441 12/4 7:00am 485 +3.5 129 +5.5 63 +6.5 124 7:00pm 538 +4.5 395 +7 469 12/5 7:00am 590 7:00pm 503 Went back to 1U. +5 163 12/6 7:00am 578 +6 432 12/7 7:00am 490 small asthma attack - gave 1/4 pill 7:00pm Hi +6.5 392 12/8 7:00am 284 gave 1/4 pill again for asthma since he had attack yesterday Also dropped dosage a little below 1U this morn with level and didn't want him to hyp when I am gone as he drops fast on me most times 7:00pm 598 All dry food pulled from all cats now. Only canned. 12/9 7:00am 352 7:00pm 547 +7.5 449 12/10 7:00am 485 +5 90 +7 184 7:00pm 557 12/11 7:00am 439 +8 127 7:00pm 196 Nice PS level here!! This is rebound!! Last PMPS there is a 361 pt difference. This is rebound. +6 253 12/12 7:00am 503 7:00pm 426 +7 149 12/13 7:00am 441 7:00pm 491 Dropped to .8U because of rebound on Sunday. 12/14 7:00am 463 7:00pm 522 +7 333 12/15 7:00am 439 7:00pm 555 +8 407 12/16 7:00am 448 7:00pm missed shot 12/17 5:00am 477 Shot early since missed shot last nite. Back up to 1U since rebound should be over now. +5 209 7:00pm 488 12/18 7:00am 290 +4 107 +6.5 115 7:00pm 321 12/19 7:00am 426 Gave 1/4 pill for asthma - attack at 1:30 this morn. 7:00pm 435 12/20 7:00am 535 Shelby played really hard for about an hour before I tested, fed and gave him his shot. Reason for high reading?! Gave 1/4 pill for asthma. +11 207 All my cats were screaming for food so tested Shelby at this time and then fed them all early. Did not shoot at this time. Shelby ate a lot of food here. More than usual for him. 7:00pm 414 Shot here usual dose of 1U. Spike due to food I am sure. +4 199 +7 88 +8 1/4 155 12/21 7:00am 398 Shot usual dosage but wasn't really sure if should. I did because he is almost always has a high PS reading in the evening so made my judgment according to the pas PMPS readings. 1/4 pill for asthma. 8:00pm Late giving shot tonight. Gave .8U because of his low levels lately. 12/22 7:00am 177 Fed. Will take reading in half an hour to decide what to shoot. .50 193 I shot .2U this morning. Just not comfortable with the .8U with his low levels lately. 7:00pm 440 Shot 1U +6 205 12/23 7:00am 118 No shot given. 6:30pm 361 Fed and shot early due to no shot this am. Started .6U for dose now. 12/24 7:00am 467 +5 146 +8 89 +9.5 114 7:30pm 119 No shot given. +6.5 264 12/25 7:00am 464 +6.5 249 24-hour curve done here: 12/25 7:00pm 437 Fed and shot - still at .6U +2 425 +4 386 +6 333 Had an asthma attack - gave 1/4 pill +8 275 +10 200 12/26 7:00am 215 Shot at .4U - not sure if I should stay at .6U or not. +2 236 Gave him another .2U - should have stayed at .6U at am shot. +4 146 Shelby went to his dish and ate here. He was really hungry!! +6 200 +8 452 +10 453 7:00pm 448 Shot at .6U 12/27 7:00am 341 Shot at .6U 6:30PM 523 All hungry and screaming at me so fed early and shot early. They had been playing before I got home - toys all over the house, rugs scattered all over, toy that is hung up on door frame taken down and in the living room. Not sure if this the cause for high PS. +3.5 280 Shelby went to dish and ate again. 12/28 6:30am 569 Fed and shot early. Still at .6U Shelby played constantly from 5:00am until 7:15 am, except when fed of course. Never seen him this active. Was constantly on the move and playing with other cats even kind of roughly and I haven't seen that in a year or so. 7:00pm 513 +5.5 268 12/29 7:00am 161 Shot .5U here with low reading. +11 239 Fed at 6:30 7:00pm 506 Gave shot here. Big time food spike!!! 12/30 7:00am 486 7:00pm 542 Shelby was stressed and scared before PS as they were blowing snow in the yard - he hid in basement for an hour until I went to get him. +6.15 359 12/31 7:00am 453 +4 269 +7.15 126 +9 161 7:00pm 233 +6.5 293 1/01/06 NEW YEAR 7:30am 460 Little late on shot +4.5 412 +8.5 375 7:00pm 441 Lowered dose here to .4U. Might be a little rebound? +4 337 1/02/06 7:00am 488 Stayed at .4U here. +4 247 Had a little snack +7 216 +8.5 235 Had a little snack 7:00pm 364 Stayed at .4U here. +5 318 1/03/06 7:00am 532 Went back to .6U dosage here. Not sure what to do - stay at .6U or not. 7:00pm 487 Staying with .6U dosage from here on out for now. 1/04/06 7:00am 541 +11 333 7:00pm 475 +4.5 438 Had snack +7 436 +9 441 +11 448 1/5 7:00am 457 Went back to 1U for dosage from here on out. He has been staying too high on lower dosage. Will try to get him back to much lower, as before on 1U, levels before lowering his dose again. 7:00pm 552 +5 396 +7.5 396 +10 417 +11.5 481 Fed and shot here. Category:BCP PZI cases Category:Caninsulin cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:Feline cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Male cases Category:Feline male cases Category:Regulated cases Category:Feline regulated cases Category:Feline low-carb cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:PZI cases Category:Feline Caninsulin-Vetsulin users Category:Oral med cases Category:Feline Oral med cases